nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Krow
Krow is large mini-necky and King K. Rool's "eye in the sky"Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1995, p. 16 encountered as the first boss of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2. In both games, Krow is fought in the boss level Krow's Nest at the end of Gangplank Galleon. After his boss fight, Krow dies and is later fought under his ghost alias, Kreepy Krow, at Gloomy Gulch. History ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, Diddy and Dixie fight Krow at Krow's Nest at the end of Gangplank Galleon. In the first half of the battle, Krow picks up a large egg from his nest and hurls it at the Kongs. Later into the battle, Krow's other tactic is ramming his head into his nest. This causes a few large eggs to individually fall from the nest, and one lands on the ground. In both parts of the battle, the Kongs can attack Krow by either throwing or running into him with a large egg. After taking four hits, Krow is defeated and relinquishes the Kremkoin he was guarding. In the Game Boy Advance version, it is revealed that Krow died as his spirit can be seen leaving him and floating away. Diddy and Dixie later fight Krow in his ghostly form, Kreepy Krow, at Gloomy Gulch. During the ending's Cast of Characters, Krow is classified under the Barnacled Bosses category with the other bosses. ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' Krow reappears in Donkey Kong Land 2, reprising his role as the boss of Gangplank Galleon and being fought at Krow's Nest. The battle is very similar to that from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. During the first half, Krow takes a large egg from his nest, swoops to the other side, and throws it down at the Kongs. Krow can be attacked if Diddy or Dixie hit him with a large egg. During the second half, starting from when Krow takes a second hit, his attack changes to moving left and right below his nest and causing eggs to individually fall down the stage. The fifth egg lands directly on the ground without spinning, which the Kongs can pick up and attack Krow with. This process repeats itself one more time. When he gets hit a fourth time, Krow is defeated. Like in Donkey Kong Country 2, Krow returns in Gloomy Gulch under his ghost alias, Kreepy Krow. Both Krow and his ghost form have the same in-game sprite. During the ending Cast of Characters, Krow is classified under "The Baddies" along with other enemies and bosses. Physical appearance Krow is a black Mini-Necky. He has beady black eyes and the tip of his beak is red. Like most pirates, Krow has a black tricorn hat with a skull on it. He also has a brown belt with a gold buckle around his body. Krow has three yellow claws on each of his two talons. Krow's name is a word play on the bird "crow", despite Neckies more closely resembling vultures than crows. Trivia *Despite Krow's name, he is more of a vulture than a crow. *Krow, along with King K. Rool and KAOS are the only three bosses that are fought more than once in the Donkey Kong Country series. *In the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, a short cutscene can be seen where Krow turns into a ghost after he is defeated in Gangplank Galleon. References Category:Donkey Kong bosses Category:Donkey Kong characters